1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an amine-based compound and an organic light-emitting device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices are self-emission devices that have wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, short response time, and excellent brightness, driving voltage, and response speed characteristics; and produce full-color images.
An organic light-emitting device may include a first electrode disposed on a substrate, and a hole transport layer, an emission layer, an electron transport layer, and a second electrode, which are sequentially disposed on the first electrode. Holes provided from the first electrode may move toward the emission layer through the hole transport layer, and electrons provided from the second electrode may move toward the emission layer through the electron transport layer. Carriers, such as holes and electrons, are combined in the emission layer to produce excitons. These excitons change from an excited state to a ground state, thereby generating light.